Harry Potter and the Time Changer
by MagicGirl10
Summary: Everyone Harry ever cared for is gone but Voldie was also killed. Can harry find a way to keep Voldie dead but make sure his loved once make it through alive when he goes back in time? R&R to find out.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_** : I do NOT own Harry Potter ( _you have probably all herd it before_ )

A Bitter Victory

Harry gazed over the hogwarts grounds in sadness all he could see was death. The school it self was in ruins, the dungeon was the only thing left decently intact. The cause behind all the death and destruction was now gone. Voldemort was gone for ever, but unfortunately the damage was done. Everyone that Harry ever loved or cared for was dead.

Flash back

Ron died a year after Sirius in a Death Eater attack at Diagon ally, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were also killed in the attack. Hermione followed three months later her house was blown up in a Death Eater raid, Voldemort himself fired the curse. After that Harry isolated himself form all of his classmates not wanting to get anyone else killed.

Dumbledore decided that Harry would start training, all the staff would help even Snape who would be informing him on how Voldemort thinks and his battle strategy in the war. Sadly over the course of his training some hogwarts staff members and order members were also killed, Tonks was the first, then Mad eye, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and then Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore died in the finale battle he was mortaly wounded by a dark version of the cutting curse, the curse that was meant for Harry himself.

End Flash Back

Harry walked through the battle ground the was covered in bodies, trying to fined anyone alive. Then he herd a moan it was Dumbledore. Harry ran to his side and tried to heal him but Dumbledore stopped him.

" Harry my boy I must leave this earth now but before I do take this" Dumbledore handed him a medallion. As his breaths got more labored he said " May you create a happy future for your self my boy" and with that Albus Dumbledore died.

A few days after Dumbledores funeral Harry looked at the medallion that Dumbledore gave him. In the center was a hour glass surrounded by the earth, in the outer ring there were even more Earths. "It looks like a time turner, but just a little bit different" thought Harry. Harry spent the next few days trying to find the secret behind the time turner look alike. Finally he found it inside one of the books that Dumbledore left him in his will, it was called the Time Changer. The time changer had the power to send someone back in time to change history the only catch was it had to be in that persons life time. So unlike a time turner that could only go back one day, his time changer could go back 18 years and he could create a new time line with different events or even stop people from dieing. The rules of time travel still applied though he couldn't tell anyone who he was or that he was from the future. Harry thought about it he didn't have anything left here maybe he should go, have a chance at a better and happier life. There were still a lot of things he had to do before making his big jump back in time, such as what his name was going to be, where he was going to live, and most importantly what date he would be going back to. He went through all the old records at the ministry for what jobs were available, and what houses were up for sale. He soon found a job and a place to live and they were both in the time line he wanted to go. As for what is new name was going to be he decided on Henry Porter close enough to his real name so he could get used to it, but different enough top not rise suspicions. His looks would have to go as well, he changed his hair to a medium shade of brown, made his eyes a more common shade of green and through away his old glasses to get smaller gold framed glasses. When he looked in the mirror he no longer saw Harry James Potter he saw Henry Johnson Porter, he was ready. The day had come standing in the middle of the living room with his trunk that held all his money and his few things, he put the medallion around his neck and yelled the time and place he wished to go.

"HOGWARTS August 20th 1980!"

R&R PLEASE tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Home Again

Henry ( Harry) found himself floating through a tunnel watching all of his memories most he had tried hard to forget over the years. The tunnel of memories as he called it seemed to take forever to end, but finally it went blurry and then he found himself standing in front of Hogwarts. " Home at last" he thought to himself as he started walking towards the castle. It felt wonderful to be back at Hogwarts again without all the guards and curses at entrances. He walked through the main door he felt magic run through him, even though he was from the future Hogwarts still recognized him.

Now he needed someone to lead him to the Headmasters office, of course he knew the way already but people would get suspicious if he found his way on his own and guessed the password. It didn't take long to find someone it was just the person he found made him feel a little nervous it was his father James.

" Um... excuse me um... could you show me the headmasters office please" Henry could smack himself for the way he was acting, James must think he is pathetic.

"Sure I was just heading there now, just follow me" said James.

"So whats your name?" asked James.

" It's Henry, Henry Porter, and may I ask what your name is?" replied Henry.

"James Potter at your service" said James.

" It is nice to meet you Mr. Potter" said Henry.

"Call me James, Mr. Potter makes me feel old" answered James.

Even though it was a polite conversation Harry noticed that James was holding his wand in his pocket, making sure he was ready to defend himself if he needed to. After all he couldn't blame him, they were on the verge of war. Harry also noticed they were taking the long way to the Headmasters office and James was asking more and more questions.

" So what is your business here Henry?" James asked.

" I will be applying for to DADA job that I believe is opened" said Henry.

" You look a little young to teach, how old are you exactly?" asked James.

Harry sighed he knew this question would come up sooner or later. "I am 18 years old, but before you start, I do have a lot of experience fighting the Dark Arts"he said. " It won't be me you have to prove it to Henry, Dumbledore will be the one you have to convince" said James as they stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office. James walked closer to the gargoyle and whispered the password ( Life saver) so Henry couldn't hear it.

When Henry entered the office he saw his mother holding his three week old self, sitting on the other side of the room was Severus Snape looking as grumpy as ever glaring at James and baby Harry. Finally there sitting at his desk was Albus Dumbledore who was looking at him curiously.

"Who might you be young man?" asked Dumbledore. "My name is Henry Porter sir and I'm here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job' said Henry.

" Terrific! Mr. Porter I have been looking for a descent Defense teacher for a while now, lets see how skilled you are shall we?" said Dumbledore as he took out a bowl that looked like a pensive. " It works just like a pensive, just take your wand up to your forehead and concentrate on all your knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts then once you are done place your wand tip on the surface of the bowl" said Dumbledore. Henry did so and the bowl started glowing brighter and brighter until it lit the whole room. After a few minutes it dimmed and Henry saw everyone in the room stare at him in shock. " What? " was all Henry could say. "Mr. Porter this is what you would call a knowledge meter, the brighter it glows the more knowledge you have and I haven't seen anyone get the meter that bright before, not even myself has yet to do it" explained Dumbledore. " So do I get the job?" asked Henry. " Just one more thing you must prove your dueling skills, so you will duel one of our best duelers, that is Severus Snape" said Dumbledore. Snape glared at Henry " We'll soon see if your knowledge matches your skills Mr. Porter" said Snape as he got into his dueling position. " Albus maybe I should test Henry after all we all now how Snape duels, he cheats, if wouldn't be fair to allow him to duel Henry" said James. " With all do respect James how would the Headmaster know if were I skilled in defensive dueling against a unfair opponent such as a Death Eater if played against a fair opponent?" asked Henry. James thought about what Henry said, smirked and said to Snape "hear that Snape Henry thinks your a cheater to". "James sit down and be quiet" yelled Lily. " Alright alright now this is how it is going to work, you both may use all the spells you know except for any fatal ones, I will watch the duel and Mr. Porter if you have enough skills you will have the job, let the duel begin" said Dumbledore.

As Henry suspected Snape sent the first volley of curses, But one spell he didn't suspect was...

(AN: **I was thinking about leaving it here but I just couldn't)**

"Serpensortia!"yelled Snape. A 10 foot king cobra came out of Snapes wand and quickly made it's way towards Henry. Henry mean while was trying to make difficult decision.

"_Do I reveal that I am a parsalmouth or wait until later?" _Henry looked at everyone in the room and he could tell in there eyes that they wouldn't trust him if they knew he was a Parsalmouth so only one thing left to do.

"Serpensortia magicism" then out of Henry's wand came a huge snake called a Coreollass snake a cuisine to the basilisk. The Coreollass and the Cobra in circled each other staring the other down. When suddenly the Coreollass's eyes began to glow and the cobra was placed into a unbreakable trance.

Henry fired off another spell to banish the cobra and called back his snake as well."What never seen a magical snake before?" asked Henry with a smirk.

The dual continued, Snape kept on offense sending every curse, charm, spell and jinks Henry's way. But no matter what Snape did Henry always found a way to counter it, although Henry had to give Snape credit he was coping with spells and curses that Harry had invented in the future. But the dual soon came a end and it was a tie. Snape soon realized that the young man in front of him knew exactly what he was doing, his range of spells was massive and very powerful. So he reasoned that if this boy beat him at his own game he would never hear the end of it. So he concentrated all his magic a managed to make a wandless stunner to knock Henry unconsciousness, and unfortunately for him it took all his energy causing him to pass out as well.

Dumbledore ran to revive Severus while James went to awake Henry, but found him already awake. " How did you wake up that stunner would have knocked you out for hours?" asked James. "I have developed a resistants to wandless magic attacks, that as you said was a strong one so it only worked for a few seconds" said Henry. James stared at him in shock for a moment before asking "can you teach me?".

Henry laughed and said "We'll see".

Dumbledore walked over with a smile on his face and that ever annoying twinkle in his eyes. "I must sat Mr. Porter you are incredibly skilled for someone your age so I am pleased to inform you that you are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

(_There done finally! I know Lily wasn't in this one that much but worry she will be in the next chapter. R&R!_)


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting

It was August 27th and Henry was about to attend the first staff meeting of the year. As it turned out both James and Lily were professors as well, James was the Transfiguration professor and Lily was the Charms professor. The meeting wasn't to start for another hour, but Henry had other plans. He had now managed to form a friendship with his father, but Lily wasn't around all that much because of his younger self wasn't old enough to go on outings yet so Lily just stayed at home. Today however James, Lily and baby Harry had moved into Hogwarts, so Henry would be seeing a lot more of Lily and Harry.

When Henry walked into the staff room, not many were there yet but he could see Lily playing with baby Harry. "Hello, may I sit here?" asked Henry. "Of course Henry" said Lily as she held Harry in her arms. Baby Harry stared at Henry, with his big emerald green eyes. Henry could feel a connection starting to form. He read in the book about the time changer that if you ever met your younger self a bond would form between them, it didn't say what type of bond or how strong it could get, it just said a very unique bond would form. Lily seemed to notice the staring contest that was going on and said " Thats odd, Harry seems to like you Henry, usually he starts screaming when a stranger is near. It took nearly a whole week for him to warm up to his own godfather" she paused for a second as if contemplating if she should do something. "Hmmmm.. would you like to hold him Henry?" she asked after a minute of thinking.

" Sure" he said.

Lily carefully handed the little baby over to him and it happened, Henry and Harry's eyes locked and unfortunately for Henry the scar from his former time line became visible and flowing with magical energy. The magic from Henry's scar shot out of him and connected with Harry's forehead, Henry could feel his powers flowing through him and a connection, a very powerful connection was being formed between him self and Harry. Harry seemed quite happy about the whole thing as a golden light began to come from him and Henry as well. But as soon as it all started it ended with magic rolling of the two. Because of the intense magic everyone in the room was knocked unconscious and when they woke up no one remembered a thing.

Through out the past few days Henry could feel the link between himself and Harry was growing stronger. Like for example when Henry closed his eyes he could see what Harry was seeing and even sense people or things around him. He had also just met Sirius and Remus, himself and Remus got along well but Sirius seemed to be a little jealous on how he was becoming such goods friends with James, Lily and especially little Harry, it made things a little tense between the two of them. The night they met was on the opening feast at Hogwarts, everything was going fine when something strange happened with little Harry.

Henry was sitting at the staff table eating his dinner and trying the ignore the whispers and the stares. Then his hidden scar suddenly began to burn, he had to use all his will power to suppress it. When the pain had gone he opened his eyes, then he had to cover his ears because of Harry's sudden very loud cry.

" Harry? Harry baby whats wrong" said Lily as she looked down at Harry worriedly. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth whispering soothing word to him, but Harry continued to cry even harder. James, Sirius and Remus came over to Harry and tried soothing him as well but nothing worked. To see what was wrong for himself Henry closed his eyes and concentrated on Harry. The moment his mind entered Harry's he immediately felt what was wrong, Harry was in pain from the magical connection both of them shared with Voldemort.

Henry got up sped his way over to Harry who was now crying hysterically in Sirius's arms. "Shh little Prongs whats the matter, calm down Eh? You are really starting to worry everyone" Said Sirius. "Sirius maybe I can try"said Henry a he lifted little Harry into his arms and closed his eyes, concentrating on Harry's link and began fight off Voldemorts evil magic. Harry's cries soon turned to sniffles and he was soon sound asleep on Henry's shoulder. When Henry opened his eyes everyone was staring at him in shock, Lily seemed to get over it first and asked " What did you do to come him down?". Henry looked at her and smiled as he said "nothing any of you didn't do, I just held him rubbed his back and let him cry for a minute, I guess whatever he was upset about he's over it now".

Well thanks to that lame explanation Sirius became VERY jealous of Henry and literally tried with all his might to catch Henry making a mistake. Henry actually didn't mind he knew Sirius would give up sooner or later and stop treating him as if he were the enemy. But unfortunately that didn't occur until something very bad happened. It was one of Henry's fifth year classes and they were just beginning their first dueling class. Henry before hand had asked Dumbledore if any of the other teachers could be spared for the demonstration, unfortunately Henry forgot about Dumbledore's tendency to partner up people who hate each other.

" Now class what are the two main spells used in a duel?" asked Henry. Over half the students hands went up and Henry pointed to a Slytherin girl in the back of the class. "Expelliarmus and Stupefy sir" she said. "Correct Miss. Walker 5 points to Slytherin, Now I'm sure all of you know the Expelliarmus spell by now, so we will be studying the Stupefy curse today. So how many of you are able the cast one correctly?" asked Henry. Only about 3 hands went up and two of them seemed a little uncertain. "I had thought as much"said Henry. " Who can tell me why this spell is so difficult for teenagers?" asked Henry. Only one hand went up this time, a Griffyndor boy, "Because a teenagers magical powers are very unstable and in order to cast a proper stunning spell the magic that is casting it has to be stable or it could seriously harm the person who is being stunned" answered the boy. "Excellent! 5 points to Griffyndor" said Henry.

At that moment the door to the class room flew opened with a bang and Sirius walked into the room.

"Porter I will have you know I am not here because I want to be, I am here because Dumbledore some how black mailed me to do it" said Sirius as he placed a trunk on the floor which most likely had dueling stuff in it. "Figured as much Mr. Black" said Henry.

So the demonstration started the rules were that they could only use Protego, Expelliarmus, and Stupefy. The First one to be stunned or disarmed loses

Minute by Minute Henry got the upper hand. He said spells so fast Sirius could hardly keep up or get a spell of his own in. Then it ended Sirius was disarmed and Henry turned back to the class. " That is what you can do to win a duel with an enemy any of you might encounter with a limited number of spells now I want you to get in pairs and duel with the spells of, Protego and Expelliarmus begin" said Henry.

Mean while Sirius was so mad he picked up his wand and tried to aim it at Henry but he was shaking in rage and his aim faulted drastically but he was to red with rage to notice."Stupefy!" he yelled. The curse missed Henry entirely and smashed into his own suit case, But the sound that came next froze everyone in their places. " WAAAAAAA!"it was the sound of a baby crying hysterically.

Henry ran as fast as he could to the suit case and felt around, then his hand bummed into something, but he couldn't see anything. "An invisibility cloak!" thought Henry. He grabbed a piece of its material and pulled. Inside was Harry and he looked awful, he had bruises on his head, a bloody nose, and his lips were quickly turning blue, all the symptoms ISS (Infant Stunned Syndrome). Henry couldn't believe it, the spell Sirius had fired was very unstable, to an adult it's considered a serious injury, but to a baby it's fatal.

"Some one run as fast as you can to get madam Pomfrey now! tell her Harry Potter severely hurt by ISS " yelled Henry. Henry quickly conjured a stretcher and gently put Harry on it. He quickly went over all Harry's vitals, he was very weak but still hanging in.

Then Pomfrey came running in with her life saving potions, she quickly gave Harry a small potion to keep him alive until they reached they hospital wing. Before Henry followed Pomfrey out of the room he looked over at Sirius. He looked terrible, he was pale, shaking, and looked like he was going to pass out. Sirius turned and started to run out of the room with his head bowed in shame.

When Henry arrived at the hospital wing he saw Madam Pomfrey work as hard as she could on Harry, casting a spell in one hand and pouring a potion with the other. Just then James and Lily arrived in the room appearing out of breath. Once James was able to speck again he said " Henry what in Bloody Hell happened?" as he stared at Harry with worry. "Your not going to like it at all James" said Henry. "I already know that, now tell me what happened!" yelled James. So Henry told James what had happened and what he did after that probably saved Sirius's life. " Henry let me go! He promised he would keep Harry safe and now he has gone back on that promise, I'm going to give him whats coming to him!" yelled James as he struggled to get out of Henry's grip. "James! Calm down, Sirius didn't mean to hurt Harry, right Henry" said Lily. " No of course not, he just wanted to get back me thats all" said Henry. "Back at you for what?" asked Lily. " I think most of it is jealously, he's jealous of me and he wanted to beat me at a dual to prove that he is better then me, but instead of the spell hitting me like he intended to, he hit Harry. And plus I'm sure he didn't know his spell was unstable."said Henry. " I know that, it's just why did he put Harry in an invisibility cloak in the first place and he didn't even mention he was in the room, again why? I trusted him with my only son and he dose this" said James as he pointed to Harry. " I thought he had grown up enough since school to be Harry's godfather, it seems I was wrong" said James in a very sad voice as walked out of the hospital wing.


End file.
